Diskussion:Scouttruppen
Verschiebung Ganz ehrlich, dass würd ich bei Scouttruppen lassen. --Modgamers 19:51, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ganz ehrlich: Deutscher Name geht vor. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 19:53, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ja, deutscher Name geht vor, bin auch der Meinung. Finde auch, dass sich Spürtruppe besser anhört als Souttruppe :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:00, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Gantz ehrlich :) ... wenn man dies aufgrund von Battlefront oder EaW macht würd ich das nicht durchführen, da ich persönlich kein deut. Im gegensatz zu Büchern liegt bei denen ein starker Releasedruck, sodass die Übersetzter ihre Arbeit eher nicht mit Sinn und Verstand machen. Zusätzlich sind das noch Leute die entweder aus dem Ausland kommen, oder mit der Sache nichts zu tun haben. Bei Büchern besteht der Druck nicht so doll, sodass sich die Leute länger Gedanken manchen könenn wie sies überstzten (Plus sie müssen sich nicht zwangsläufig über die Altersgruppe Gedanken machen). Deswegen würd ich ein Buch immer einem Spiel vorziehen. Aber das is nur ne persönliche Auffasung und ich werd ja doch wieder überstimmt -.- --Modgamers 20:08, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Ich finde auch, dass die Bücher vor der Spielen stehen, was inhalte und fakten betrifft. Aber bei namen haben wir nunmal die Deutsche Quote. Egal in welcher quelle, sobald es einen deutschen namen gibt, sollte der verwendet werden. mfg--Yoda41 20:26, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Okok, kann man denn aber nicht Spähtruppen nehemn, Spürtrppen ist nun wirklich grottig und wird zB. bei eienm sehr guten Übersetzungsseite (die wir im Englisch LK benutzen) nicht aufgeführt. --Modgamers 21:58, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) Ähh... wenn Scout in Duden steht könn wir es dann zurück ändern ? --Modgamers 22:11, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ehrlich gesagt bin ich auch für Scout. Spürtruppe kennt fast keiner, ich finde den Namen auch viel cooler (ok, ich weis dass es darauf nicht ankommt^^). Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:15, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ::So freunde der geflegten Sprache. 'Scout' steht im Duden. Erben des Imperiums bezeichent sie auch als Scouttruppen (Scouttruppler im singular) also bitte ich euch das zurück zu ändern... --Modgamers 10:53, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ja es ist schon klar, dass es einige Quellen gibt, die sie Scout nennen, aber der Deutsche begriff geht nunmal vor. Und das es im duden steht heißt ja nicht, dass es ein deutscher begriff ist.--Yoda41 10:57, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) Neue Regelung Da Little Ani ja meinte, das bei Slave I es auch um die Häufigkeit ankommt, stocher ich nu mal hier rum. Woher stammt nochmal diese "Übersetzung" ? Also Sowol in Erebn des Imperiums, als auch im selbigen Comic wird von Scouts gesprochen und geschrieben. Im Filmroman heißen sie "Imperiale Späher" oder nur "Späher"... Behind the Magic scheit sie auch als Scouttruppen zu bezeichnen... --Modgamers 22:17, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) :In Battlefront I und II werden sie Spürtruppen genannt. Sonst fällt mir aber keine andere Quelle ein. --Assassin 22:37, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Dann stehts immoment ja 3 zu 2 für Scouttruppen... --Modgamers 08:33, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Wo wir grade dabei sind, Scouttruppler ist genauso ne deutsche Übersetzung wie Spürtruppe, sonst hies nämlich Scouttrooper und nicht Scouttruppler Jango 08:37, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Scout steht sogar im duden.. diesmal echt ^^ --Modgamers 09:45, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Appropos Spürtruppen, der Name wird in den BF teilen zwar genannt, aber die sind nciht als Quelle angegeben, im Kompendium heißen sie ebenfalls Scouttruppen, demnach sollte es verschoben werden.Boba 16:49, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich halte es gerade hier für sehr kritisch, in neueren Quellen ist mir häufig das wort spürtruppen begegnet (BF I+II und EaW ...) ältere Quellen sprechen hingegen von Scouttruppen oder imperialen Spähern. Ich würde sagen, wir sollten einen Kompromiss machen, wir lassen es hier, aber erwähnen, dass sie auch häufig Scouttruppen genannt werden. MfG - Cody 16:58, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nochmals... Da Scout im Duden steht, und in vielen Quellen von den Scouttruppen gesprochen wird, in Computerspielen (welche noch schlechter Übersetzt werden, wie die Werke von Heinz Nagel) und zudem Spühr bzw. spühren nichtmal ansatzweise eine Übersetzung für Scout ist (es ist eher ein Eigenwort) möchte ich nochmals für eine Rückverschiebung plädieren. Natürlich ist Scout kein rein deutsches Wort, jedoch wurde es in die dt. Sprache übernommen (sonst würde es kaum im Duden auftauchen), wie so viele andere Wörter. Hierzu auch folgendes Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krDRo0Y7WAM :) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:45, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Wenn der Name wirklich nur aus Spielen kommt, und in allen anderen deutschen Quellen eine "halbdeutsche" Übersetzung vorkommt, denke ich, man kann es echt zurück verschieben (zumal Spührtruppen neben grässlich auch egtl noch falsch ist) Pandora Diskussion 18:58, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Word Moddi, da Scout ins Deutsche übernommen wurde sehe ich keinen Grund den Artikel weiterhin unter Spürtruppen stehen zu lassen. Jango 21:55, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ein Scout ist ein (Auf)spürer, daher ist die Übersetzung schon recht passend. Ich finde aber, dass zumindestens die doppelte Bezeichnung im Einleitungssatz stehen sollte. --Darth Vader 22:33, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Was du da als sekundärbedeutung in die eigentliche Semantik rein interprätierst ist zwar ansich deine Sache, nur kann es in diesem Fall nur entweder/oder geben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:14, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Was für ein Wort ist bitte Aufspürer? Klar, stehen lassen muss man es schon, weil es ja leider in Quellen drin steht. Pandora Diskussion 23:15, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich bin fürs behalten des derzeitigen Lemmas.--Yoda41 Admin 07:59, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ich hab die Diskussion hier mal durchgelesen und wäre für die Verschiebung nach "Scouttruppen". Schon deshalb, weil "Spürtruppen" nicht spezifisch genug ist, zumindest seh ich das so. Man kann die Bezeichnung der Sparte zuweisen, sie ist aber eher allgemein. Scouttruppen empfinde ich da eher als diesem militärischen Unterberuf und auch Star Wars an sich zugeordnet. Es ist wohl außerdem laut den "seriöseren" Quellen (Romane) die offizielle Bezeichnung, hört sich besser an, ist bekannter und "Scout" steht ja auch im deutschen Duden, daher sehe ich kein Problem darin. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 01:15, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Anzumerken wäre auch noch das im Einleitungssatz die zugehörigkeit zur Republik beschrieben werden sollte da mich der Link Klon-Scout in dem Bericht über Klonkrieger hierher geführt hat. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.155.73.151 (Diskussion) 18:05, 4. Mär. 2009 (CET)) Hallo.. ein Scout ist im Deutschen ein Späher (spähtrupp)im Militärischen Bereich, man kann auch Aufklärer sagen. Minen in Empire at War Hi.Ich wollte darauf hinweisen, dass die Scouttruppen im Spiel Star Wars - Empire at War keine Minen legen sondern Thermaldetonatoren platzieren. Ich finde, dass das eigentlich nicht unmöglich klingt. Meiner Meinung nach, ist das durchaus möglich. Schließlich ist es ja nicht so, dass die Scouts nicht gekämpft haben. Sie waren zwar im Wesentlichen für das Auskundschaften ausgebildet, mussten sich aber auch durchaus verteidigen können usw. Es stimmt schon, dass man zur Verteidigung eigentlich keine Thermaldetonatoren braucht, doch ich denke, dass die Scouts beim Imperium wegen ihrer Geschwindigkeit teilweise eine ähnliche Funktion wie die Infiltratoren der Rebellenallianz hatten. Damit meine ich die Infiltratoren bei Empire at War. Gruß Da'ne Ling 19:50, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Naja, dass die Scouts nicht in Kämpfe verwickelt waren, halte ich für ein Gerücht, Blaster, Raketenwerfer, Scharfschützengewehre und Granaten nimmt man sicher nicht zum Spaß mit. Was die Infiltratoren angeht, die Imp-Version davon dürften die Sturmkommandos sein. Aber ja, die Thermaldetonatoren widersprechen in keinster Weise dem Kanon. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:54, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Hey, danke für die schnelle Antwort. Ich stimme dir zu, doch ich meinte eigentlich die Infiltratoren der Rebellen. Es ist ja schließlich so, dass man ein Ausgleichsmittel zu denen braucht und da die Infiltratoren in EAW Thermaldetonatoren werfen können, brauchte man ja ein Gegenstück. Ich wusste übrigens nicht, dass die Scouts Raketen hatten. Da'ne Ling 19:57, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Je nachdem, was sie für den jeweiligen Einsatz benötigen, wählen sie eben ihre Waffen aus, ich denke, sollte man auf gepanzerte Fahrzeuge treffen, wäre ein Raketenwerfer schon praktisch. Und ja, meine Aussage war auch auf die Rebellen-Infiltratoren bezogen. Allerdings sind die in EaW ein wenig falsch dargestellt, da sie hier ja quasi den Platz eines Scharfschützen einnehmen, dabei infiltrieren sie eigentlich Imperiale Basen und schalten Gegner soweit ich mich erinnern kann in der Regel auf kurze Entfernung aus, mit gezielten Messerwürfen beispielsweise. Aber ja, mit dem Gegenstück könntest du schon recht haben, wobei ich meine, die Scouts wären vor allem gegen Artillerie gut gewesen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:02, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Die Scouts sind eine Aufklärungseinheit, während die Infiltratoren eine Spezialeinheit sind. Wie der Name schon sagt, sind sie dafür ausgebildet, Informationen zu beschaffen, zu erkunden, zu beobachten, einzusickern etc. Spezialeinheiten sind dafür ausgebildet, Kommandounternehmen durchzuführen, d.h. unauffällig einzudringen und dort Sprengungen, Liquidationen, Festnahmen, bewaffnete Rückführung etc durchzuführen. Aufklärungseinheiten sind dabei idR auf sich allein gestellt, sodass sie, im Falle einer Aufklärung durch den Feind gut genug kämpfen können müssen, um sich selbst zu retten. Spezialeinheiten sind ebenfalls meist auf sich allein gestellt, sodass sie unauffällig genug vorgehen müssen, um nicht durch den Feind aufgeklärt zu werden. Man sieht also, dass der Hauptunterschied hier nur in der Intention liegt, nicht aber in der Ausbildung, Ausrüstung oder den letztendlichen Tätigkeiten. Wie man auch in der Realität sieht, können am Ende beide Aufträge von derselben Einheit durchgeführt werden, sodass es (in der Realität) dazu geführt hat, dass diese meist vereinigt, oder eine davon aufgelöst wurden. Dementsprechend kann man die beiden Einheiten sehr wohl vergleichen. Das legen von Sprengfallen mit Thermaldetonatoren dürfte hingegen kein Problem sein, genauso wie in der Realität ja auch Sprengfallen mit Granaten sehr leicht hergestellt werden können. Wie genau die Situation in EaW ist, kann ich allerdings nicht sagen, das müsste jemand kontrollieren und gegebenfalls verbessern, der das Spiel besitzt. Pandora Diskussion 21:09, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Bearbeitung Also, irgendwie finde ich den Artikel nicht besonders gelungen. Könnte an Grammatikfehlern liegen. Ich bin für eine Überarbeitung. Und ich glaube übrigens, dass die Helme eher von den Kashyyyk-Helmen der 41. Elite Legion abgeleitet sind als von den ARF-Truppen. Im Falle einer Bearbeitung meinerseits würde es übrigens eine ganze Weile dauern, weil ich mich gerade schon mit 4 weiteren Artikeln befasse. BashHammer 20:16, 3. Mai 2010 (CEST) In Episode IV Meint ihr, dass die Scoutrooper eine Eliteeinheit waren, ich meine selbst ewoks können besser düsenschlitten fliegen als die... LG (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 13:57, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) :Ja, alle Sturmtruppen waren in den Filmen sehr schwach. Oder vielleicht sind die Ewoks einfach nur gute Piloten ;) Nein, aber ernsthaft denke ich, es gibt da schon eine Quelle, wo sie als Eliteeinheit bezeichnet werden. Viele Grüße -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 14:10, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC)